RedWire252
RedWire252 My Story online begins when I was about 10,I just gotten Xbox Live and I had no Idea what the Fuck to do,and I ended up turning to Demon83Four(A Friend of Mine at School)Eventually My Xbox was stolen In the summer of 2010.I got The new Xbox to replace my old one.I was then know as prreach006.I just made Some friends that Vanished from The face of Earth:Ark Angel,FireBlade,Major met fan and Mitchy1608.I also had a best friend named c0lezilla.The little Bitch thought He could do whatever the Fuck He wanted to do.So I abonded Him(He is still Offline to this very day)I ended up getting bord one day and join Mitchy1608's Party where I meat Demonicinstinct,Sayosiner,ATATx,AJENT WARFARE,Nikoli360,M1kenobi,dabom444.I was just another player in the background,little did I know I would me a part in this Friendship,I looked up to Sayosiner he was like a big brother to me,I had a lot in common with Demon and Atat was like a little brother to me.I was still with them from The Silver Knights to The Fallen Angels.Somewhere along the way Sayosiner meat some little bitch named OmegaClanleader.We joined his Clan and he said he was after some Hacker(BullShit)One day we were playing a game with with him and he warned us if we left the building we would get hacked,Demon didn't Listen to this Bullshit so he walked out of the building and was Fine.We Left his clan because He was such a Bullshit Artist so that was That.By The the time we were in The 7 Stars My Halo Skills Finally Payed off To Become one the leaders in The 7 Stars.I realized I was Improving at Halo,I went from a Colenal Grade 3 to a General.Later I became better than Atat and Ajent.Later on while we were in The Seven Stars Ajent left the Clan Like The Bitch he was and joined Omegaclanleader.AJENT like the Retart he was beleived Everything he said.Naturally We faced them and Won.Later on Vigilents(Another Player in The clan)Left The Clan.He Kept Begging so much for us to make him a leader become a leader,We basiclly told him to Fuck off.That did it for Vigilents,he Raged out of the Clan and joined The Elite Clan.We fought them and of course won.Later on we formed the Fallen angels.We hoped we could Stay the Fuck away from Omegaclanleader.Unfortunatly Atat kept Bringing AJENT Back.I Left too Believe it or not.but I couldn't Stand Them AJENT being A pussy,Vigilents being A Flapper,Dek Shadow Never Shuting The Fuck up.the Next Day Sayo Asked How Life was and I told Him it was Horrible,He decided to Give me Chance because He didn't want To lose me to.I glady joined Back,I don't Get why anyone can Stand Being In there Party.I finally became Positive in my K/D and I had 50% Commondations and Eventually Become a FieldMarshall that same day becoming a Field Marshall,I faced Atat To see to it that I Improved,I beat Atat 9 to 25.I Then Was Ready For The challenge Before me:Become A Mythic as Fast as possible..........Challenge Acepted........and thats were I am Today.In case you want to know what I'm like here it is:My Real name is David,And my Nickname is Kuro(Which Means Darkness)I'm 11 almost 12,I'm American Mexican,I'm 5 Feet tall,And weigh 150 pounds(I don't look fat though :D)I'm going to The 7# Grade.My best two games would be Halo Reach and Fallout 3.My favorite songs would be FireFlies,Party Rock,Our Clan Theme song,and Halo Reach music.I have a Huge head of Hair and love wearing Shorts(Fuck Pants)and I spend most of my time at my desk writing,or surfing the web and Single :D.Although I'm in Love with Kanade.Plus You Can see what I look Like on oovoo,Don't Wory I don't expect you to have a camera,Just Download it and You'll see what I look Like.So that's My Story -From RedWire252